


Something Borrowed

by misura



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nice guys can't ride fast bikes?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

"Keys?" Scott asked, and if there'd been a 'please' tacked to that single word, Logan might have played nice and handed them over. Might.

"Figured I might keep them," he said. "Save me the search, next time I need a ride."

Scott scowled - or, well, his mouth did. Logan felt you really needed to be able to see someone's eyes in order to feel properly scowled at. "It's not yours."

"I think it suits me, actually," Logan said. "Better than you. I mean, what's a nice guy like you doing with a bike like that? The car - all right, I can picture you with the car. But not the bike."

"It's fast," Scott said.

"Yeah." Logan liked that about it - among other things. He'd probably still have liked the bike a whole lot if it _hadn't_ been Scott's. "I noticed."

"Nice guys can't ride fast bikes?"

"If that's a challenge, I'm game," Logan said. He tried to picture Scott on the bike, taking her to her limits. A certain stretch of the imagination was called for, but once he had the image fixed in his mind, it seemed hard to dismiss. "Just name your time and place. Oh, and we should probably make a bet."

Scott probably wouldn't bet the bike. Or Jean, but that would've been more than a bit tacky anyway. Still, that left plenty of other interesting options.

"It wasn't," Scott said, probably because nice guys didn't gamble.

"You're just no fun at all, are you?"

"I can be plenty of fun," Scott said. "In the right company."

Logan's mind flashed to Jean, which was welcome enough, and then it flashed to Jean and Scott together, which was less so. "Sure you can."

Scott shrugged, and Logan's mind flashed to Jean and Scott together with _him_ , which was just plain weird. Especially the part where the idea was kind of ... interesting. Arousing.

Nice guys, in Logan's admittedly limited experience, tended to be rather boring - both in bed and out of it. Women liked them for being reliable. Predictable.

"Just to be clear: the right company is not me?"

Scott's mouth twisted in something that might have been a smile. "Is _that_ a challenge?"

"If it was?" On the one hand, Scott was definitely a nice guy. On the other hand, Scott owned a very nice bike - and Jean seemed quite fond of the guy, so Logan figured there had to be _something_ there. Something more than 'boring and reliable'.

"I want my keys back," Scott said.

Logan tossed them up in the air, caught them again. "I'm sure we could come to some sort of arrangement."

"Yeah?" Scott asked. "Like what? You suck my dick and I let you ride my bike?"

"Let me?" Logan said. "Don't think I really need your permission, bub. Still, I like the way you're thinking." Well, not the part where Logan was supposed to be the one to be doing Scott a favor, maybe - at least not without proper compensation, which didn't mean something he was already getting anyway. "You want to maybe continue this conversation someplace where we're a little less likely to be overheard by the kids?"

"Sounds like a plan," Scott said. " _After_ I get my keys back."

"Nice try, but no cigar." The kitchen might do very well, Logan thought. He was feeling hungry anyway, and from the sound of it, he might need the energy.

Besides, it might be fun to see what other suggestions Scott might come up with.


End file.
